Misunderstood Love
by Ref52
Summary: What happens wen Troy hears part of a conversation between Gabi and Chad and misunderstands everything? Was Chad really asking Gabi out? read to find out! this is my first fanfic so cut me some slacks plz! Troyella 4 ever! COMPLETE! But keep reviewing :D
1. Problem with Jessica

**Gabi's P.O.V**

"Gabi, Gabi hurry up or you'll miss your bus!" My mom called from downstairs.

"Coming Ma" I glanced at my radio clock on my nightstand and it read 7:12. I picked up my book bag and rushed down to the kitchen. I picked up an apple, kissed my mom goodbye and rushed outside to the sidewalk. It was a lovely Tuesday morning and the sun was shining brightly over the clear sky. As I neared the bus stop I heard someone calling me from behind.

"Gabs, Gabriella wait up!" I turned around to see the one and only Troy Bolton running down the sidewalk. I stopped so he could catch up on me. By the time he reached me he was panting for air.

"Morning Troy" I said.

"Mor..ning..Gabs." He choked out

"What's up with you? You look like you've ran around the country." I giggled.

"I was trying to run away from Jessica and her friends. Man, who ever knew those girls could ran this fast?"

Jessica is the head cheerleader and her friends are all in the cheerleading squad. All girls in the team have a crush on Troy, not to mention many other girls at school. I guess they like him because he's good looking and is the captain of the basketball team. I like him because he's kind, caring, sensitive, cute and good looking, and is a really great guy. Thats right. I have a crush, more likely in LOVE with my best friend Troy Bolton. If only he knew that...

"Well these girls practice everyday and really are fit. So no wonder they're fast." I answered his question.

Troy gave me a what-side-are-you-on look. I laughed at his reaction and we both headed to the bus stop. I heard some giggling behind me and turned around to see Jessica heading towards us.

"Hi Troy" She said flirteously **(sp?)**

"Hey" He answered with a fake smile. Gosh, can't these girls ever give up! I thought angrily.

The small yellow school bus came to a stop and we all headed inside. As i got in, I saw Jessica already sitting at the back with her best friend Amanda behind her.

"Hey Troy, over here. I saved you a seat" Jessica said while patting the empty seat next to her.

"Umm..thanks but..no thanks" replied Troy and took a seat next to me at the front.

"Those girls are really starting to piss me off." said Troy.

"Oh, never mind them. They only want you because of ur popularity" I replied. Troy flashed me his famous smile that always makes my heart beat ten times faster. I turned my head around and saw Amanda sitting next to Jessica, both girls giving me death glares.

"Oh great" I muttered under my breath as I faced the front again.

"Whats wrong?" asked Troy. "Oh nothing big. Just the fact that every single cheerleader -not to metion some other girls- hate my guts." Troy laughed and said " Oh, never mind them, Gabi. Their only jealouse that I'm spending time with you instead of them." I smiled up at him and turned to face the window. I looked out as we reached our beloved school, East High. We got out of the bus and saw our best friends, Sharpay Evans and her twin brother Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Kelsi Neilson, Taylor Mckessie, and Chad Danforth. Kelsi, Taylor, and Chad use another bus while Sharpay and Ryan have their driver take them to school. Zeke and Jason walk to school since they live near by.

"Hey guys" Troy and I greeted them. "Hey" they all greeted back. We got into the school and headed for our lockers. Taylor's locker is next to mine so we walk together.

"So..how are things between you and Troy?" she asked as I arranged my books I need for first period.

"Whats things?" I asked dumbly.

"You know exactly what thing I mean."

"Tay, seriously, I have no idea what your talking about"

"Augh Gabi! Just admit it." Before I could answer I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around. I turned and came face to face with Jessica and Amanda and a couple of cheerleaders behind them.

"Listen to me you geek. Troy Bolton is taken so dont you even think about sucking up to him. We all know that he's just using you to get better marks so that he could stay on the basketball team. So stay out of his way or else" Jessica said harshly.

"Jessica, in case you havnt noticed, Troy Bolton is NOT dating you and will never date you." Taylor answered harshly and earned herself one of Jessica's death glares

"Yea, and who said anything about me sucking up to him or that he's using me to get good grades?" I said calmer than Taylor. "Listen Jessica, Troy and I are just good friends, nothing more" I said but deep down inside im desperately wishing we were.

"It better be that way Montez, or else" she puffed and walked away with the other girls behind.

"That girl is such an asshole. How could you be so calm Gabi?" exclaimed Taylor. I just shrugged and walked off to homeroom as the bell rang. I walked in and saw Troy talking to Zeke, Jason and Chad. He waved at me and I waved back. I took my seat at the back as Ms.Darbus came in. "All right everyone, off to your seats. I have a very important announcement to make" she said as eveyone else to their seats.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? This is my first fan fic so im still trying to understand all the rules around here. Some of u might think this story is kinda lame so plzz review and tell me what u think and if i should continue! **

**zanessahugefan xoxo**


	2. Revealing Secrets

**Gabi P.O.V**

"As you all know, next Friday will be our school dance." Lots off people began to cheer. I glanced over at Troy and saw him frown. "There will be sign up sheets in the theatre for those who want to volunteer **(sp?) **and help with the decorations, music, lightning, etc." Ms. Darbus continued with the details but I didnt pay attention. Jessica's words were flooting in my mind. "_We all know that he's just using you to get better marks so that he could stay on the basketball team. So stay out of his way or else"._ _Is Troy really just using me? No way.Troy is my best friend and Jessica is just jelous. _Then I heard Ms.Darbus say something about couples and dates and I imediatly looked over at Troy. _Hmm..Will Troy ask me out to this dance? God I sure hope so. _

"Gabi, Gabi, hello? Earth to Gabriella!" Taylor furiously waved her hand infront of my face.

"Huh..what?"

"Come on, the bell rang 2 minutes ago"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." I replied. We walked together to first period since we both had English at that time.

"Thinking about what?" asked Tay.

"Nothing" I answered quickly.

"Nothing? You dozed off for 2 minutes thinking about nothing?" said Taylor giving me a look. This girl knows me way too good.

**"**OK it was something but it's not really that important. Now come on lets get to class unless you want a detention" And with that we walked off to class.

During free period Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and I hang out in the theater while the boys had a basketball practice. We were talking about the dance and who are we going with.

"Jason asked me out right after homeroom and I said yes!" exclaimed Kelsi excitedly.

"Oh my god Kelsi, I knew he had a thing for you" said Sharpay who is going with Zeke.

"Well, who are you going out with Gabi?" asked Kelsi.

"Um..I had a couple of offers but I rejected them all."

"How come?" asked Sharpay.

"Well...they weren't really my type."

"In other words, she's waiting for Troy to ask her" said Taylor.

"No im not!!!" I glared at Tay and she just giggled. "Oh admit it Gabi, you totally have a crush on him"

I sighed in defeat. "OK, OK, maybe I do but its not like he's gonna ask me or something."

"I knew it!!!" yelled Taylor while Kelsi and Sharpay just squeeled.

"Well what about you Tay, has Chad asked you yet?" I asked. Taylor cheeks began to redden in embarassement as she shook her head no.

"You guys should totally confess your feelings" said Kelsi.

"Kelsi, girls cant just go over to guys and confess their feelings...it would be way too awkard, right Tay?" I asked and Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

"Whatever," exclaimed Sharpay.

**Troy's P.O.V**

"So dude, did you ask her yet?" asked Chad before shooting a basket.

"Ask who what?" I asked confused.

"You know what im talking about man." I gave him a confused look.

"You know, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, petite figure, happen to have the name Gabriella which you happen to be in LOVE with" said Jason **(i suck at describing ppl lol so just play along)**

"Umm..no not yet" I said dribbling the ball.

"Dude when are you gonna make your move? Are you just gonna wait till a guy asks her out?" said Zeke.

"I dont know you guys, I mean what if she doesnt feel the same way about me?" I passed the ball to Jason. "Anyway how about you Chad, did you ask Taylor yet?"

"um..no not yer. I freaked out. I mean what if she rejected me or something?" replied Chad.

"You two wont get your answers untill you make your moves" said Jason.

* * *

**So what do u think? Review to tell ur opinions! lol i had troubles trying to get to chapter 2 but im okay now ;p. PLZZ review and i hope u like it cuz i kinda think its lame hehe**

**zanessahugefan xoxo**


	3. Fooling around in the Gym

**Gabi's P.O.V**

I was walking towards the gym at the end of free period to meet Troy for lunch. As I neared the door, I saw that the it was slightly open and two people were talking behind it. I peeked in and saw Jessica talking to Troy who had an uncomfortable smile on his face. _God, this girl sure doesnt know when to stop!_ I thought angrily.

" So Troy, got a date for the dance?" she asked flirteously.

"Um..no not yet" Troy replied while playing with the ball in his hands uncomfortably. _Yes!!!!! Troy is still dateless!_

"You got someone in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do" he snapped at her which surprised me since Troy rarely snaps at people.

"Oh and who is that lucky girl?" she asked playing with a strand of her long blonde hair which almost made me gag.

"Thats for me to know and you to find out!" and with that he walked away leaving an angry Jessica behind. I heard her mutter something under her breath but didnt catch on what she said.

I opened the door and walked in with a smile on my face knowing that Troy is still not taken and knowing for sure that he will not be going out with that witch.

"Whats up with that goofy grin on your face geek?" Jessica snapped at me.

"Oh, hello Jessica. Didn't see you there. Its nothing. Im just happy thats all" she gave me a wierd look. "Whatever freak" and went up to Amanda who was flirting with one of the basketball players.

I walked up behind Troy and covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I asked.

"Hmm...could it be the wonderful Gabriella?" I blushed and took my hands off his eyes.

"Awww..is little Gaby blushing?" he coo-ed and I playfully hit his arm.

"Oh shut up...so ready to go to lunch?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yea just let me get changed first" as Troy headed to the shower, I heard giggling. I looked up and saw some cheerleaders waving at Troy which he completely ignored. I rolled my eyes and sat on a bench. _Augh..will they ever leave him alone?!_ I took out a book from my bag and started reading. I was really getting into this book until I felt someone snatch it from my hands.

**Troy P.O.V**

I got out of the shower fully dressed and saw Gabi reading a book by the benches. _Typical Gabi_ i thought and rolled my eyes. I heard giggling next to me by some cheerleaders trying to flirt but i chose to ignore them. I walked up behind Gabi quietly and snatched the book out of her hands.

"What the.." she started and turned around to see me grining with her book in my hands. She stood up and placed her hands on her hip.

"Troy Bolton..you give me my book right now!" she tried to act like she's mad but I could see her trying to hide her smile.

"What if I dont?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Well..um..ooo I know..I'll call Jessica over and-." I inturrupted her by quickly returning her book back which caused her to laugh at my quick reaction. _God I love her laugh!_

"Your mean you know that..but seriously Gabi, stop reading all the time, try to do something else" I crossed my arms and raised her eyebrows at me.

"Why dont' you give me some suggestions then, MOTHER?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well..um..you could..uh" I suttered trying my best to find a suggestions

"Uh huh. Just as I thought." I playfully glared at he rand she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh your so gonna get it"

"Get wha..." but before she could finish I grabbed her by the waist and started twirling her around as she squeeled with laughter.

"TROY!! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" I put her down and started tickling her. She shrieked and tried to get out of my grasp but I held her tight.

"TROY..ST..OOP..CANT..BREATH" she said still screaming with laughter. I stopped and saw her wipe tears of laughter out of her eyes.

"Sheesh Montez..cant handle a small tickle?" I said with a smirk on my face. She playfully slapped my arm. "Lets just go grab some lunch".

**Gabi P.O.V**

"Lets go and grab some lunch" I said.

"Lead the way, my lady" I felt my heart beating faster when he called me that.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG_

_Augh finally!_ I thought as I gathered my stuff and headed to my locker after last period. I got my books and headed out the door to meet Troy. As I walked down the school's front steps Iheard someone call my name. I looked up and saw Chad heading towards me looking nervous.

"Hey Chad, whats up?" I asked with a bright smile on my face.

"Hey Gabi..um..I want to ask you something, it's about the dance" he said nervously as we walked down the steps.

"OK sure, what is it?" I asked uncomfrtably. _Is Chad asking me to the dance?_

"Will you..."

* * *

**So what do you think? Is Chad really asking Gabi out? Found out in the next chapie :D. Plzzzz R&R!! I need at least 5 reivews to update so that i know that some ppl r really reading this. So plzzz review!**

**love zanessahugefan xoxo **


	4. AN

**A/N Hey guys im going tomorrow on a vacation and wont be back till July 5 so dont expect any updates till then! But i promise ill update ALOT as soon as i get back. Thank you for those who reviewed and if u guys have any tips on how to make the story better..it will be appreciated :D**

**love,**

**zanessahugefan xoxo**


	5. How could he?

"Will you...um.." said Chad nervously.

"Will I what?" _plzz dont let him ask me out!_

Chad sighed in frustration and sat at a nearby bench. I took a seat next to him and motioned for him to continue.

"Gabi will you do me a favor? I want to ask Taylor to the dance but I dont know, I mean what if she doesnt feel the same way? I mean..."

I jumped off my seat and gave a loud squeal and clapped my hands excitedly which caused Chad to give me a confused look.

"Oh my god!! I knew it! I knew it!!!" Chad's confused look turned into a wierd look due to my reaction. I blushed and took my seat again before muttering a "continue"

"Anyway.Will you help me get Tay to go to the dance with me?" he asked with hopefully.

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed before giving him a big hug.

**Troy P.O.V**

I was walking towards the parking lot to meet Gabi since I drive her home everyday before hearing two familiar voices. I saw Chad talking to Gabi infront of a bench. I've been planning on asking Gabi to the dance with me later on but I was just too scared that she might not feel the same way or that someone has already asked her. I know it's wrong to fall in love with your best friend..yep you heard me right..im in love with my best friend Gabriella Montez.

I hid behind a bush and listened to Gabriella's conversation with Chad. I know, I know, its wrong to eavesdrop**(sp?)** but oh well. I couldnt catch some of the words so i moved the bush a little further and caught the rest of the conversation.

"...go to the dance with me?" I heard Chad asking nervously. _What the hell?!!! Is Chad..my BEST friend..asking the girl of my dreams what i think he's asking??_

_"_Of course I will!" I heard Gabriella answer excitedly and I felt my rip in half. _No..No!! This cannot be happening!! How could Chad do such a thing?! He know that I had feelings for Gabi and that I was going to ask her._

I reluctantly made my way to the parking lot with a broken heart. I felt tears threatning to fall but I wiped them off quick. I couldnt cry infront of the whole school. I could imagine people talking.._Troy Bolton crying his guts out in the school parking lot._

As I reached my car I saw Gabi waiting for me. _Oh man! How am I going to face her like this?!_

"Hii Troy!" she greeted me with a huge grin on her face. I wish I could put that grin instead of Chad. Oh well. At least now I know that she will never feel the same way as I did towards her.

"Hey Gabi" I exclaimed with the fake smile on my face.

"Whats wrong Troy?" asked Gabi as we got in the car. _God she knows me too well._

"Oh nothing, just tierd from basketball practice today" she didnt seem to buy it but dropped the subject anyway.

**Gabi P.O.V**

Something seemed to bother Troy but he wouldnt tell me for some reason. _God he looks soo cute when he's thinking! No Gabi...drop the subject! He's only your best friend...nothing more._ Since he's the most popular guy in the school, I know that I can't stand a chance with all the other girls. At least I'm his best friend.

"Come on Troy you can tell me anything" I pleaded. I hate to see him like this. _Even if its cute!_

"No seriously Gabi...i'm fine" he said still keeping his eyes on the road. We sat there in silence till I saw Troy bang his fists on the wheel which made me jump a little. _God he sure is pissed!_

"Oh great...a trafic jam! Sorry Ella but looks like were stuck in here for a while."

"Oh thats alright." _At least I'll spend more time with him yay!_

We sat in an awkward silence for a while until I spoke up.

"Troy, I know that you want me to drop the subject and I know that its not about basketball..so can you please tell me whats wrong?" I asked, my voice full of concern. I really was worried at my best friend.

**Troy P.O.V**

_This is what I love about her. She's so caring and thinks of everyone first before herself._

**Gabi P.O.V**

Troy hesitated on telling me but he looked as though he finally gave up.

"OK fine, I have this problem..." he started.

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"A girl's problem. You see..im head over heels for this girl and had my eyes on her for a long time. She beautiful, smart, caring, funny and so much more. I desperately wanted to ask her to the dance but I guess im too late since a friend of mine had already asked her and she said yes" he gave a long sigh afterward and ran his hand in his hair.

I was heartbroken. _I knew that he'd never have feelings for me. It has to be Tammy, the volleyball captain. Sure she's bitchy sometimes but she can be extremely nice as well. She's popular, talented, and one of the prettiest girl around with long dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes. What guy could resist a girl like that?_ I felt like running out of the car all the way home and cry my hear out. At least now I know he doesnt feel this way towards me.

I sat there confused, shocked, but most of all..extremely hurt. _Gosh I'm so stupid. How could I think that i had a chance with Troy Bolton._

My vision started to blur from the tears in my eyes. I bit my bottom lip to stop from crying. I could never cry here..not infront of him.

"Gabi are you ok?" asked Troy, his eyes full of worry. _Oh my god! He must have noticed my tears! I cant let him see me like this. But its also sweet of him to worry about me._

"Um..yea sure. Just got something in my eye." I lied. "So..whos that girl?" I managed to choke out

"Oh um..you dont know her.." I just nodded my head and sat there staring at my hands.

We sat there in silence during the whole ride. It seemed like years till we finally got to my house. I muttered a thanks and dashed out of the car, into the the house and ran upstairs to my room. I sat at my bed and cried my heart out till I finally dreft to sleep still in my school clothes.

**A/N. Poor Gabi and Troy. They broke each other's heart without knowing it. I am sooo sorry for not updating soo long!! I promise that ill try to update soon. So what did you think?? plzzz review cuz i really want to know who is actually reading this. R&R**

**zanessahugefan**


	6. Trouble with Friends

The next morning.

**Troy P.O.V**

I walked down the hallways of East High getting my daily greetings from students. I had a fake smile on my face and mumbled some "What's ups?" and "How ya doin?". But the only thing that was on my mind was how Chad, my best friend, betrayed me. I headed toward my locker and got the books that i need. I heard noises and looked up to see Chad, Zeke, Jason, and some guys coming towards me. _Oh great! _I saw Chad talking with the others before heading towards me as the others left to homeroom.

"Hey man wussap?" he said leaning on the locker next to me.

"Nothings up" I replied.

"Dude whats wrong with you? And why havn't you answered my calls last night? I called like a dozen times. Your mom started to get pissed off so I stopped" he said, whispering the last part.

"Wow you actually understood someone's feelings for once" I mumbled. "And about last night, I was busy"

"Busy with what? he asked. _Jeez, does he have to know everything?!_

"Nothing. Now please leave me alone." I slammed my locker shut and headed over to homeroom leaving a puzzled Chad behind. As I got in I saw Gabi chatting with Taylor and SharpayI sat at my desk and felt a pair of eyes staring at me from the back but didnt dare look up.

**Gabi P.O.V**

I was chatting with Taylor and Sharpay when I looked up and saw Troy coming in. I smiled at him but he didnt seem to notice me. He sat on his desk and didnt look up. I frowned a little when I didnt see him coming over to say hi as he usually does. _I havnt seen Troy all morning. Why isnt he talking to me? Is he avoiding me? What have i done? _I asked myslef feeling confused and hurt. I was in deep thought staring at Troy until a hand waved in front of my face causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Hello..Gabi? Earth to Gabriella!" I heard Taylor speaking.

"Oh sorry. I spaced out a bit" I apologized with a fake smile on my face.

"More like daydreaming. You've been staring at that boy for ages." said Sharpay. "Why dont you just make your move?

"What are you talking about?" I asked dumbly although I knew exactly whats she's talking about.

"Girl dont you play dumb on me! You and I both know exactly what I'm talking about. Why don't you just go and ask him to the dance?" said Sharpay holding a small mirror in her hand and checking her makeup. I rolled my eyes at that girl. _God how can a tiny pink purse like hers carry the same amount of stuff as a book bag? _I thought looking at all the makeup stuff in her bag.

"OK Sharpay first of all, girls dont ask boys to the dance" I said. "And second of all It's too late. He likes someone else" I continued sadly. Sharpay stoped checking herself and both she and Taylor looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean he likes someone else? And how can you possible know that?" asked Taylor.

"He told me yesterday. He said that the girl he likes has already been asked to the dance by a friend of his." I said sadly. "I guess that I'll never be more than a best friend to him" I sighed and layed my head in my hands. Taylor rubbed my back gently and Sharpay just shook her head.

"Did he tell you who? So I can rip her head off!" exclaimed Sharpay angrily. I gave her a small smile and shook my head. Sharpay is a really nice person once you get to know her but she still can be an ice-princess bitch as well.

"Sharpay, you can scare off those girls for musical leading roles. But you cant fight love. And no he said that I don't know her" I said. I looked up at Troy and saw him chatting with his basketball buddies. At least his friends were. Troy looked like he was in his own world. _I wish Troy would feel the same way towards me as to that girl. She is so lucky. Boy she must be one heck of a girl to have Troy like this. _Just then Ms.Darbus came in and shooed everyone back to their seats. Sharpay got off my desk and sat on her seat wich was at the first row, next to her twin brother Ryan.

**Troy P.O.V**

I sat at my seat and stared at the wooden desk infront me. I was so deep in thought that i havnt noticed Chad and the others gather around me.

"Dude whats wrong with you? You always seem like in you own dreamland or something" asked Chad. _As if he didnt know._

"Oh um..nothing. Just thinking about the championship game" I knew that would shut him up and it did. They were talking about some movie but I was in my own thoughts. A certain brunette on my mind. _How can she have such influence on me. I mean, I've never felt this way to a girl. But she's not just a girl. She's Gabriella. _I turned around and saw her talking to Sharpay about something.I was still in my own thoughts until I heard Darbus head in and shooed everyone back to their seats. She started talking about something but I payed no attention at all. _Uh-Oh. She's looking my way. Better pretend that im paying atention or "it's detention for you Mr.Bolton". _I just nodded my head not caring about what she's saying.

**Chad P.O.V**

I saw Troy nodding his head but i knew that he had absolutly no idea about what Darbus is saying. _What the heck is wrong with him? Why is he mad at me? _I took out a new sheet of paper out of my binder and scribled a note to Gabriella.

(**Chad is bold **and _Gabriella is italics_)

**Did you notice something wierd about Troy?** I folded the note and threw it at Gabi while Darbus was writing something on the board. I glanced at Gabi and saw her writing something down before throwing it back at me.

_Yes I did. He havn't spoken to me at all and I feel like he's avoiding me. _

**Yea me too. He seems really mad at me for something but I dont know what.**

_I think I know why he's so miserable but I dont know why he's mad at YOU._

**Well why havn't you said something?! And what is that thing??**

_Look I cant tell you here. Meet me at my locker at lunch and I'll tell you._

**Troy's P.O.V**

I sait there rolling my pen back and forth not paying attention to Darbus. My pen suddenly rolled of my desk and as I leaned down to pick it up, I saw Chad and Gabriella passing notes to each other. _Oh great. Now their passing love notes._

**Gabi's P.O.V**

I told Chad to meet me at my locker at lunch so we can talk about Troy. I watched as he read and turned to my nodding his head telling that he'll be there. I smiled in reutrn and turned to Tory and saw him rolling his pen back and forth still deep in thought. I sighed and turned my attention back to Darbus.

Little did they know that Taylor watched the whole note passing between Gabriella and Chad with a frown on her face.

**A/N Hey guys heres another chapter. Ooh what will Taylor think of this?? Please read and review!**

**Love, zanessahugefan xoxo**


	7. Betrayel and Hurt

**A/N. Hey again! Ok I've meed some changes..ok alot of changes in this story and corrected my mistakes. I havnt changed any events or something but just changed some stuff to make it better. You can just scan throught the begining again if you want too check the changes but its your choice. And again i am really sorry for not updating. Here's chapter 6 :)**

* * *

**Taylor P.O.V**

I saw Chad and Gabbi passing notes to each other which is something they havn't done before. I felt a hint of jelousy as I saw them interect with each other. I was also slightly angry that Gabi would keep something from me. I looked over at Troy and noticed that he didnt pay attention to them. Actually he didnt pay any attention to anything but his pen for the past 10 minutes and I'm surprised that Darbus didnt yell at him yet. I then looked over at Sharpay who was watching Chad, Gabriella and Troy. She then glanced over at me and we both had the same questions running through our minds. _What on earth is going on? Why is Troy so miserable. _I snapped out of my thoughts as the bell rang indicating the end of homeroom. Everyone gathered their stuff and rushed to first period. I saw Sharpay head over to Ms. Darbus probably asking about the musical so I headed over to Troy who was gathering his stuff ever so slowly.

"Hey Troy" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Tay" he said grumply **(is that a word?)**

"What's wrong?" I asked

"What do you mean? I am perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong" he rambled. I raised my eyebrows at him not believing a single word he said.

"Uh huh. Really? Is that why you've been in Dream Land all through homeroom? Anyway. Have you noticed Chad and Gabi passing notes during class?" I asked as we headed out of the classroom.

"Augh please dont remind me. Yes I did notice. They're probably passing love notes to each other!" Troy replied sarcastically.

"Wow you actually payed attention to someth - wait! Did you say love notes? What do you mean love notes? And why would they send it to each other?" I asked confused.

"Woah hold you horse Tay. Yes I did pay attention to some stuff for your information!"

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"And as for the probably love note passing. I think it's because Chad taking Gabi to the dance" he continued. I saw a flash of jelousy and hurt in his eyes.

"What?!" I asked confused..shocked..and hurt.

"You heard me. Chad is taking Gabi to the dance." By now we reached Troy's locker. I watched him turn the dial and open his locker.

"How do you know that?" I asked

Troy sighed before dumbing his books in his locker and slamming it shut. "I was walking yesterday to the school's parking lot to meet Gabi before we had home. I saw her talking to Chad and curiosity got the better of me so I hid behind a bush to listen to their conversation. I didnt catch it all but I overheard Chad asking Gabi to go to the dance with him and she happily agreed. Now if you'll excuse me I have gym class that I cant be late to." He turned to walk away but I grabbed his him causing him to turn around and face me.

"Hold it! Is that why you were grumpy all morning? Because Chad asked Gabbi to the dance?" I saw him nod. Then it hit me. "You like Gabriella dont you?!"

"Of course I like Gabriella she's my best friend" _God he just has to act dumb. _"Troy you know what I meant. You like her MORE than just a friend dont you?"

Troy pulled his arm out of my grip and stared at the ground before turning back to me. "Yes I do. But Taylor please keep this just between me and you ok?" I nodded and he turned away heading towards the gym. I watched him leave feeling my own heart rip in two. _How could Gabriella do such a thing?? She knew I had a thing for Chad. How could she do this? _I headed over to my locker with tears in my eyes. I wiped them away before getting my Chemistry books and heading to the Chemistry lab.

**Troy P.O.V**

As I walked to the gym I couldnt help but think about the hurt in Taylor's eyes. This is all Chad's fault. _How could he do this? Betray his own best_ _friends._ I shook my head and headed to the locker rooms to get changed.

**Gabi P.O.V**

I had Biology at first period but I wasnt paying attention to what my Biology teacher, Mrs.Mcklyment said. My mind kept going back to Troy and why was he avoiding me all day. I was really hurt and whenever I try to talk to him he just makes up an excuse and leave. I really hated this and I missed the old Troy which made me realise how much I love him...which was definitly not just a friendly love.

"Ms. Montez please pay attention!" I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled apologically to my teacher. I looked down at the blank sheet infront of me and noticed that I havn't written any notes down. I wasn't really in the mood for writing but I had to since we had a test comming up in two days. I picked up my pen and started copying the notes on the board.

**Taylor's P.O.V**

As I walked out of my third period class I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Gabriella running towards me. _Oh great. _I stood there waiting for her to catch up.

"Hey Taylor." she said with a smile.

"Hi Gabs" I replied blankly. We walked down the crowded hallway to our lockers. We both had free period next so we didnt have to rush.

"Whats wrong?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh nothing's wrong." By now we reached our lockers.

"You dont seriously think that I'd believe that. Now really what;s wrong? Are you mad at me or something?" she asked confused.

"I think you know the answer to that" I slammed my locker shut and head over to the library to tutor a couple of sophomores in Science.

**Gabi P.O.V**

I stood there at my locker surprised at what just happened. _This is great. First Troy and now Tay. What have I done to make her mad as well? Now two of my best friends are mad at me. _I shook my head and closed my locker before heading to the theater where I usually meet Troy and Kelsi to practice.

"Hey Kelsi" I greeted as I approached her. Kelsi is a kind, nice, and extremely shy girl. She's also great at music and most of the school's productions and musicals are written by her.

"Oh Hi Gabs. Troy wont be here today so I guess practice is canceled." she said arranging some music sheets by the piano.

"What, Why?" I asked confused.

"He came about ten minutes ago saying that Coach Bolton called the team for basketball practice at free period so he couldnt make it. Sorry but I gotta go and talk to Ms.Darbus. Maybe we can practice tomorrow." she said smiling warmly before leaving.

"OK yea sure" I said to no one. I stood there alone confused. _Troy doesnt have any basketball practes on Tuesdays. And if Coach Bolton ever did call the team for one he would usually tell me. But since he's been avoiding me I guess I shouldnt be surprised by the fact that he didnt. _I sighed and turned around to leave auditorium.

**A/N Aww Poor Gabi. Now she has two best friends mad at her. Lets see what happens next. Please review...it makes every author happy :)**

**Love, Zanessahugefan**


	8. Lunch Time

**A/N Hey guys! Before I continue on with the story I have a question. Why do most ppl in this site write I do not own hsm or I do not own the characters or stuff like that? I'm new here and I still havnt figured it out. Can someone plzz explain it to me?? It would be highly appreciated. Thanks :D**

* * *

**((Taylor P.O.V))**

After my mini chat with Gabriella, I tried my best to ignore her all day and so far im succeeding. At lunch I walked through the cafeteria and headed to our table. All the gang were seated there except Gabriella and Chad. _Good she's not here yet. But wait...where's Chad?? Great! Now they're having their lunch together alone!_ Zeke, Jason, and Ryan seemed to be argueing about something while Troy just sat there poking his food around. Sharpay and Kelsi where talking occassionly glancing over at Troy. I went over to them and slammed my tray hard on the table causing everyone to stare at me. "Sorry" I mumbled before taking my seat next to Kelsi.

"Woah Tay..calm down" said Kelsi.

"How could she do this?!" I exclaimed angrilly ignoring Kelsi's comment.

"What did Jessica do this time?" asked Sharpay taking a bit from her chicken salad.

"Who said im talking about Jessica?" I asked confused.

"Well then who are talking about?" asked Kelsi.

"I'm talking about Gabriella!" I exclaimed anger rushing through me.

"What! Why? What did she do?!" both girls stared at me surprised at my sudden burst about my best friend. Scratch that. _Ex-_best friend.

"By the way...where is Gabriella?" asked Sharpay scanning through the cafeteria.

"Probably with her new _boyfriend_!" I said emphasizing the word boyfriend. When I said that the guys excluding Troy all turned and stared at me.

"Woah hold it. What are you talking about?? What boyfriend?" asked Zeke angrily. Ryan and Jason looked just as mad. Zeke, Ryan, Jason have gotten close to Gabi and were like her older brothers.

"Aparently Chad asked Gabi to the dance yesterday after school in which she happily agreed. Can you believe that?! She knows I had a thing for Chad but she ju-" I quickly threw my hands over my mouth and my eyes widened when I realized what I just said. _Oh god! I did NOT just admit my feelings towards Chad to the whole gang! Stupid Stupid me!!_

Everyone at my table but Troy stared at me shocked since he already knew that I liked Chad. _Oh man! Now I feel like a total idiot!_

"SHE WHAT?!!!" screeched Sharpay.

"HE WHAT?!!!!!" shouted the guys. _Phew..I guess no one noticed what I just said. _All the tables around turned and looked at us wierdly. Kelsi, Troy and I sinked low in our seats from embarrasment.

"Hey guys, mind saying that a bit louder? I don't think the whole cafeteria heard you" said Troy sarcastically before getting up to throw away his trash.

"Wow..OK you know I'm not really surprised about what Tay just said about her feelings for Chad since it was obvious but I'm glad she finally admitted", said Ryan. _Damn!_ "But what really shocked me is what Chad and Gabi did." Everyone else nodded in agreenment. Kelsi shot me a sympathetic look as I got up to throw my trash away as well...and also not wanting to talk about Chad and Gabi anymore.

**((No one P.O.V))**

"I can't believe Gabriella did such a thing! Gabriella...out of ALL the people!" exclaimed Sharpay angrily after making sure Taylor is out of site.

"I know..no wonder Troy was so miserable lately. He missed every single shot during basketball practice and my ears still hurt from Coach Bolton's yelling" said Jason rubbing his right ear.

"Poor guy. He must be heartbroken" said Kelsi shaking her head in sympathy.

"Yea. Even my Super-Chocolate-Brownies that he worships failed to cheer him up." said Zeke.

"Wow. He must really love Gabi" said Ryan surprised. Everyone at the table knew that Troy and Gabi liked each other so no one was surprised at what Ryan just said.

"And dont forget about Tay, She might be stubborn in admitting it but she really did like Chad and had high hopes of him asking her to the dance. I heard from a couple of girls in the drama club who are also in the Decahlon team that Taylor actually missed today's meeting!" said Kelsi who was still surprised by what she had heard from those girls.

"Your kidding!!" The whole gang stared at her shocked. Taylor had neve _ever_ missed a meeting before since the day she was assigned as captain which was two years ago.

"You guys, something here feels wrong. I mean I am as angry and shocked as you are about this whole Chad and Gabi thing. But I still have this feeling that Gabs and Chad are not exactly as guilty as we think they are. are. We are talking about Troy and Taylor's bestest and closest friends here. I dont think that they would actually do such a thing. But then again I might be wrong" said Sharpay. Everyone at the table sat quietly thinking about what Sharpay just said. Troy and Taylor then got back to their seats.

"Hey man took you a while considering you were just throwing your trash away" said Jason.

Troy just shrugged and said "My dad wanted to talk to me, well more likely yell at me, about my "performance" during practice today" he said using air quotes for performance.

For the rest of lunch the gang just sat there quietly eating their lunch having some small talks occasionlly which was VERY rare to them with Chad and Gabi never showing up.

* * *

Meanwhile

**((Gabi P.O.V))**

After my mini chat with Taylor that morning, she seemed to be ignoring me all day. I kept my distance from her knowing that she probably just needed some time, but I still couldn't figure out why she was so mad at me. I usually go to Troy for comfort but I remembered that he had been avoiding me as well. It had been only half a day and I already miss him like hell. I felt so lost and lonely. Sure I had my other best friends but Troy and Taylor were the closest to me.

I sighed and headed over to my locker to meet Chad. I was arranging my locker trying to get the time pass not really wanting to head over to the cafeteria where I would have to face Tay and Troy. I felt someone tap my shoulder and for a second I imagined turning around and face those peircing blue eyes of Troy's that I fell madly in love with. But when I turned around I faced Chad's huge afro instead.

"Hi Chad" I said smiling sadly which didn't go unnoticed by Chad.

"Hey Gabs, you ok?" he asked. Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason were like my big brotheres that I never had. I don't really consider Troy as a brother because it wouldnt be normal for a girl to fall in love with her brother.

"Hmm..lets see. Apart from my two best friends who seem to be ingnoring me all day..I am perfectly fine! How about you?" I said with a big fake smile on my face.

"Taylor's ignoring you too?" he asked. My smile instantly dropped and I nodded sadly.

"I dont really know what have I done to make them mad at me." I said. Chad just nodded in agreement since Troy and Taylor have been avoiding him as well. We stood there in silence for a minute untill Chad spoke up.

"So, whats the thing you wanted to tell me about Troy?" he asked.

"Oh yea..lets go sit somewhere. I dont really wanna talk here at my locker." I said. We both knew that the other didnt want to go to the cafeteria and face Troy and Taylor so headed to the nearest empty class and closed the door. I took a seat next to Chad at the front. He took out some food from his bag which consisted of 3 sodas, 2 bags of chips and four sandwiches. I stared at him shocked by the amount of food he kept. _But hey, it's Chad were talking about._

"What? I need my energy for all that basketball practice you know" he said handing me a bag of chips, a soda and a sandwhich since I dont have any lunch with me.

I just shook my head at him not really wanting to discuss food at the moment. And definitly not wanting to discuss food with _Chad._

"Okay..Anyway. Remember yesterday after school when you asked me to help you ask Taylor to the dance?" I asked, taking a bit from my sandwhich.

He nodded. "Yea. But I dont know if I'm gonna ask her now seeing as she probably hates me for God knows what" he said.

"Well..hate is too strong. I think mad is the key word. But she probably just needs some time" I said trying to convince him and myself as well. _Yea that's probably it. She probably just had a rough day. But then why would she miss the Decathelon meeting? Nothing has ever and I mean EVER stopped Tay from attending a meeting. Having a bad day also doesnt explain why she is avoiding me and Chad. _I just shook those thoughts away and turned my attention back to Chad.

"After that I headed over to the school's parking lot to meet Troy since we always meet there before heading home together. But when he came he seemed to be really depressed about something and almost looked as if he would cry any moment -"

"Woah hold it. Cry?" inturrupted Chad with a frown on his face. Troy rarely cries and Chad knows that. "Wow. Whatever happened to him must have really crushed him" This hurt me even more since I know that Troy was depressed about a girl and if it crushed him as Chad said, then she must be really special to him. I ignored his comment and continued to stop myself from tearing up.

"Yeah. Anyway. During the ride home we sat in silence since I didnt really want to upset him more than he was already. But I just hated seeing him like this so I kept asking whats wrong and he finally opened up to me" I took a deep breath before continuing. "He said that it was a girl problem" Chad's lips formed and 'o'. "He said that he was head over heals for this girl and that she was beautiful, smart, funny, caring and so much more. He really wanted to ask her to the dance but said that a friend of his already asked her and she said yes" By the time I was done explaining tears started welling up my eyes but I quickly wiped them away claiming to Chad that something got in my eyes. I felt like I was stabbed in the heart.

"Wow" was all Chad said. He seemed really shocked for some reason but I just let him sit there to let the information sink in. We sat there eating our lunch in silence.

**((Chad P.O.V))**

When Gabi was done explaining I saw her tearing up but she quickly wiped them away and said that something got in her eyes. I was seriously shocked at what she said. I knew for a fact that Troy was head over heals over Gabi and that he desperately wanted to ask her but I would never tell Gabi that. But as far as I know, Gabi still doesnt have a date to the dance yet. Sure she had some offers but she said that she declined them all. So why was Troy mad?? Why was Taylor mad? And if Troy was mad about a girl's issue which I am 100 sure it involves Gabriella...why would he be mad at me? We sat there eating our lunch in silence until I spoke up..again.

"OK well..If he was upset about that girl then why would he avoid me and you?" I asked but I kinda knew why he was avoiding _her_ since she was probably the girl he talked about. _Well at least he finally admitted that he's head over heals for Gabriella._

"I dont know. Thats the questions that's been begging me. I also dont know why would Taylor be mad at us too." I just nodded my head.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Nothing I guess. I mean we dont want to make them more upset than they're already are so were just going to give them their space" she answered. We sat in that classroom for the rest of lunch time eating and talking about Troy and Taylor.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Gabi and Chad. I think that this is the best chapter I've written so far and I like it. But now tell me what YOU think of it. so please review!! I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)**

**love, Zanessahugefan **


	9. Clearing things out

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for not updating FOR MONTHS! For that I'll be updating more than 1 chapter and probably ending this story today cuz personally i think that its getting longer than it should be lol. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Declaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Amanda, Jessica, and Tammy (aparently its the rules to say lol and thank you **dramalover4 **for explaing it to me : )**

* * *

Wednesday morning. 

**((Gabi P.O.V))**

I walked through the doors of East High still feeling confused as ever by the sudden maddness of Troy and Taylor. Chad was also confused as I was. The poor guy, he's even more confused than I am! As I was making my way to my locker I passed by Troy's locker and saw him arranging his books. I took a deep breath before heading over to him.

"Hey" I greeted quietly.

"Hi" he said not looking up from his locker. We stood there in an awkward silence before I spoke up again. _Why do I suddenly feel awkward with Troy? Oh I dont know maybe because he hates my guts for God knows why!!!_

"So...how have you been?" I asked. _Augh! Stupid me! What kind of question is that??? It clearly shows that he's miserable! Stupid stupid me.._

"I had better days" he replied shortly. _OK thats it! I can't take it anymore!_

"Troy why are you so mad at me? What have I done to make you hate me??" I blurted out with tears at the corner of my eyes. I really was confused not to mention heartbroken. This has been going on for three days and I miss the old Troy Bolton, my best friend and crush, like hell! He looked up and stared at me for a second. I thought I saw regret in his blue eyes but I couldnt tell as instead of those gentle piercing blue eyes that I fell in love with were now dark eyes filled with anger and saddness.

"I'm not mad. And you have done absolutely nothing" he replied with a bit of sarcasim in his tone before shutting his locker and walking off. I just stood there dumbfounded for a mintue and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away with the sleeve of my shirt and headed off to homeroom since it was too late to head over to my locker now.

**(( Troy P.O.V))**

When I walked away from Gabi, I saw her at the corner of my eyes wiping her tears away. I felt really guilty for treating her like that. She doesnt deserve it. It's not her fault she likes Chad. I headed towards homeroom and heard giggling behind me. I turned around and saw Jessica, Amanda and a bunch of other cheerleaders comming my way. _Oh great! I am so not in the mood for her right now._ I groaned and quickely turned around the corner and took another way to homeroom so I wouldnt have to face Jessica.

**(( Chad P.O.V))**

Gabi have been really helpful throughout my non-existint relationship with Taylor. Even with her own problems, Gabriella never fails to help a friend in need. Thats what everyone likes about her. She told me to be straighforward and just go for it. So I decided to leave a note on Taylor's desk to meet me after class. I walked in and saw Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan talking. Gabriella was sitting alone at her desk and looked up at me and smiled sadly which I returned. I looked around and didnt notice Taylor or Troy anywhere. _Good she's not here yet._ I took out the folded note out of my jeanz pocket and layed it on Taylor's desk before heading over to my own. Troy walked in a few mintues later followed by Taylor and Ms. Darbus.

"All right class. Take your seats please." announced Ms. Darbus. I looked over at Taylor and saw her unfolding the note. She scanned through it quickly before turning around to glare at me. I gave her a pleading look and saw her hesitate and nodd her head. _YES!! Phase one complete!_

**((No One P.O.V))**

"As you all know, the school dance is this Friday and I'm sure you'll excited about it" said Ms. Darbus. Excited whispers began to occur all over the class. Gabriella looked over at Troy, who was staring at his desk, and sighed.

"SILENCE!!" Everyone quited down and turned their attention to Ms. Darbus. "Now, moving on.." she continued with the announcements and took the attendance.

_RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG_

Everyone rushed out of there seats and out the door. Chad hurried outside and waited against the wall for Taylor to show up. He had his back against the wall with one foot against it and was staring at the at floor. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Taylor standing there with her eyebrows raised.

"Hi..um.." said Chad nervously.

"What do u want Danforth?" snapped Taylor.

"Oh, on with the last names are we Mckessie?"**(sp?)** said Chad.

"Ugh..whatever. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I cant talk about that here. Can we go somewhere else..please?" pleaded Chad. Taylor glared at him for a second. She sighed and grabbed his hand and pulled him to an empty class and locked the door.

"OK now, spill" she demanded. Chad smiled and motioned for her to sit down.

"Well...um..ok I know this is not the best time to ask this but...uh.." he looked around nervously and suddenly regret giving her the note.

"Would just spill it out already?! I dont have all day!" Taylor exclaimed angrily.

"Ok um..would you..uh..like..to go to the dance..with me?" he finally looked up to meet her eyes which softened after he asked her that.

"What? Are you asking me to the dance?" asked Taylor, obviously confused but thrilled.

"Um..yea." Taylor's face broke into a huge grin but then faded remembering the Chad and Gabriella thing.

"Chad, I'd love to but I cant. I cant do this to Gabriella" exclaimed Taylor sadly. Chad looked at her confised.

"What? Why not? What does Gabi has to do with his?" he asked.

"Arnt you going to the dance with her?" Chad stared at her in disbelief for a second before he burst out laughing.

"Oh...my..god..Tay..you thought..me and Gabi..oh my God where did you ever get this idea from?" It was now Taylor's turn to look confused.

"But Troy saw you asking her and she happily agreed" hearing this Chad instantly stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.

"Troy? But when..how did..Oh God!" his eyes went wide in shock. "Man...thats why he was so mad at me and Gabi! He thought I was taking her to the dance!" Taylor looked more confused.

"We all thought that, thats why we werent..um..speaking to you guys" she said in a low voice, ashamed of their behavior.

"Oh. But I never asked Gabi to the dance. Troy must have saw me asking her to help me ask you to the dance and probably got the wrong idea.." he quickly clapped his hand over his mouth after realising what he just said. _I did NOT just admit to her that I needed help to ask her out!_

"You asked her to help you ask me out to the dance?" she smiled softly at him.

"Um..yea" he replied shyly.

"Awww Chad. Well, in that case I'd love to go with you!" his eyes lit up and had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. But we have to explain this to Troy!" she said in a serious tone.

"Yea, I know. Gabi have been miserable lately because you guys were ignoring her and she had absolutely no idead" Taylor looked down ashamed.

"Chad I'm sorry for the way we have been treating you guys. I guess we sort of jumped into conclusions. But where were you the other day at lunch?" she asked curiously.

"Oh. Um..we figured you guys probably didnt want us to eat with you so we ate our lunch in an empty classroom together" Taylor nodded and stood up.

"Well, I have to get to class. I'll see you later" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading out not noticing his face going bright red.

**(( In the meantime..))**

Gabriella headed towards the science class for first period. She saw Taylor and Chad heading towards an empty class and smile hoping to God everything would go smoothly. She remembered that she had first period with Sharpay and Kelsi and groaned. She usually loved science with them but seeing the situation they are in currently, it isnt her favourite place to be at the moment. She walked and saw them sitting at their usual table of three chatting. Class is starting in 10 minutes so not many students were there yet. She carefully walked over to her distanced-friends and looked up shyly.

"Um...mind if I sit here?" they both looked up and Sharpay sent her a cold look while Kelsi simply smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all. This is you place after all." Gabriella sent her a thankful smile and sat down. They sat in an awkward silence for a minute before Gabriella finally spoke up not bearing the awkwardness anymore.

"What is going on you guys? Why are you acting this way all of a sudden?" she asked looking at them with sadness and hurt evident in her eyes.

"Oh dont you act all innocent on us!" snapped Sharpay. Kelsi sent her a warning look before turning back to Gabriella.

"Gabi, look, we just..." Kelsi started but got inturrupted by Sharpay.

"Why did you do it Gabi? Why did you have to go and break not only one person's heart but two. Two who are your best friends. Why?" asked Sharpay in a softer tone.

Gabriella looked at them confusion written on her face. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You knew Tay liked Chad. But then why are you going to the dance with him kno.." Kelsi said but this time got inurrupted by Gabriella.

"Woah there Kels. Hold on. Who said I'm going to the dance with Chad?! I mean I like him but in a brotherly/friendly way. He's like a brother to me and it would be wrong to date your brother." she said. This time Sharpay and Kelsi both looked shocked.

"You mean your not going to the dance with Chad?" Gabriella shook her head. "Buy Troy saw him asking you outside of the school and you happily agreed to" said Kelsi confused. Gabriella looked at her for a second before laughing out loud.

"You guys! Chad was asking me to help him ask Taylor to the dance! And for your information I saw them both head into an empty class" she whispered the last part and winked at them. Sharpay and Kelsi's jaws dropped.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" squealed Sharpay causing most of the student to stare at her. She blushed and sank low in her seat mumbling "sorry". Gabi and Kelsi giggled.

"Yes I am"

"Augh finally!" exclaimed Kelsi happily.

"But wait. If Troy thought I was going to the dance with Chad, which I'm not, why would he be mad and avoid both Chad and I?" asked Gabi confused.

Sharpay simply rolled her eyes and said, "You know Gabi, for a smart girl your pretty dumb. Troy is obviosuly like, no scratch that, _love_ you and I think he was just badly hurt" Gabriella blushed furiosly when Sharpay said "love"

"He does not" she mumbled.

"Whatever. What also hurt him is that he thought he was betrayed by his best friend, Chad, when he saw him asking you."

"Look Gabi, were sorry for the way we've been acting lately." apologized Kelsi. Both she and Sharpay looked down ashamed.

"Yea, and I'm sorry for snapping at you" said Sharpay.

Gabriella smiled softly and shook her head. "Its ok guys. You were just looking out for Troy. Its all in the past" she said and turned her attention to their science teacher who had just entered and started class.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. I think this was the longest chapter I've written. Everything is cleared out. :D Like I said before, I'll be updating more than 1 chapter today and try my best to end this story cuz its getting too long than planned to. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review!**

**Zanessahuegfan**


	10. Apologies

At lunch time..

**(( No One P.O.V))**

"Guys please..I dont want to cause any more trouble!" whined Gabi as she was being dragged to the gang's table by Sharpay in the cafeteria. Kelsi just followed behind.

"You will not cause any more troubles Gabs! Your going to _fix _them" said Sharpay. Gabriella looked around the busy cafeteria hoping to find something to stall her. She suddenly realised that she doesnt have her lunch with her.

"Um..Shar..can I at least go buy my lunch?" asked Gabi. Sharpay stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Fine" she sighed. "But you better get back to that table Montez!"

"All right all right I will" she went over and took her place at the back of the long line.

Sharpay watched as Gabriella headed over to the line. She quickly grabbed Kelsi's hand and dragged her as quick as her heels could get her to their table.

"Woah Sharpay slow down" giggled Kelsi. Sharpay just kept pulling. They took their seats at the table and Sharpay instantly spoke.

"Guys we have to tell you something. There has been a huge misunderstanding." The whole gang was sitting there excluding Chad, Troy, and Taylor. _Good. Now we can easily explain it to the gang before talking to Troy, _thought Sharpay. _But where are Chad and Taylor? _As if on cue, the cafeteria doors bust open and in came a running Taylor followed by Chad.

"Guys guys! I have to tell you something!" exclaimed Taylor quickly as she took a seat with Chad. Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay and Kelsi looked at them confused.

"Not now Tay. We have something important to say. Its about the whole Chad and Gabi thing" said Sharpay.

"Mine is important too! Its about Chad and Gabi as well" said Taylor.

"Would you guys just spill it out?!" exclaimed Jason.

"Chad and Gabriella are not going to the dance together!" both Taylor and Sharpay said. The three guys just looked at them confused and Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other shocked.

"How did you..." started Sharpay.

"Chad told me. But how did _you_.."

"Gabriella"

"What about Gabriella?" asked Gabi as she approached the table and sat down. The whole table turned to face her and she suddenly felt shy and awkward.

"What do you mean Chad and Gabi are not going to the dance? Troy perfectly heard him asking her.." said Zeke but got inturrupted by Sharpay.

"...to help him ask Taylor to the dance!" The guys' mouths formed an 'o' and looked towards Taylor and Chad who were blushing. They turned their attention to Gabriella who sat there nervously staring at her hands that were placed on her lap.

"Guys, I think we own them an apology. Gabi was just helping Chad and we jumped to conclusions" said Ryan.

"Yea. We're sorry Gabi we shouldnt have jumped into conclusions without getting an explanation first. And were sorry dude for the way we've been treating you" said Jason looking at Chad and Gabi.

"Its ok man, you were just looking out for Troy" said Chad grinning happily.

"And Gabriella, I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you the past few days " apologized Taylor.

Gabriall smiled soflty and shook her head. "Its ok Taylor, really. Its all in the past now"

"Now enough of the sad moments" said Zeke.

"Yea. And Chad, dude! I cant believe you finally made your move!" exclaimed Jason happily. Chad turned into a deep shade of red and the whole table laughed at him.

Just then, Troy approached the table with a confused look on his face. "What are you guys laughing at?"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him. Chad and Gabriella looked away nervously not knowing how he would react about them sitting with the gang.

"Troy. We need to talk to you" said Sharpay seriously and Taylor nod her head in agreenment.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys im soo sorry! I wanted to post this yesterday but I had to go shopping with my mom. I also had to stop it here today cuz i need to go. Sorry! But ill update soon..promise! This story is comming to an end. 1 or 2 chapters left. So please review and i hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Zanessahugefan**


	11. Apologies II

**A/N Hey guys! Well i guess this will be the second-to-last chapter. 1 more left.**

**Declaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

_"Troy. We need to talk to you" said Sharpay seriously and Taylor nod her head in agreenment_. 

"Um..ok sure..whats up?" asked Troy undertainly_. Why the heck are Gabriella and Chad here_? Sharpay looked at Gabi. Gabriella understood what she's trying to hint and stood up.

"Hey Chad, why dont we go get some dessert? I heard they're serving chocolate brownies today" she said and walked away with a grinning Chad trailing behind.

The gang -except Troy- shook their heads at him and turned their attention to Troy.

"Um..Troy..you know when you said you saw, well heard, Chad asking Gabi to the dance?" asked Taylor nervously. Troy rolled his eyes groaning.

"Guys please! Do we really have to talk about it? Seriously its not big deal. I dont care that Chad asked Gabi..."

"...to help him ask Taylor to the dance!" finished Sharpay. Taylor blushed and Troy stared at her confused.

"What? What do you mean?" Sharpay sighed and took a deep breath.

"Troy, when you saw Chad asking her, what exactly did you hear?"

"Well I couldnt hear well because of the bush I was hiding behind..." he started but got inturrupted by Jason.

"Dude!! You _spied_ on them?!" Jason exclaimed, shocked. Troy looked down embarrased.

"Well, you could say curiousity got the better of me" he replied lamely. Jason was about to reply but stopped when he saw the glare Sharpay was sending him.

"Anyway Troy. Please continue" she said.

"I didnt really hear the whole part. The thing I heard was Chad saying 'go to the dance with me' and saw how Gabi's face lit up and squealed, happy agreeing to whatever he was asking for" he said sadly, remembering the heartbreaking memory. He expected some sympathy from his friends but was shocked to hear them laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing?! I dont see anything funny in this situation!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Troy..dude..you got the whole thing mixed up!" said Zeke.

"Yea. He was asking Gabi to help him ask _Taylor_ to the dance!" said Ryan, emphasizing Taylor. Troy stared at him in shock.

"And by the way missy. We want to hear full details on what happened in that classroom" said Sharpay, pointing her finger at Taylor. Kelsi shook her head and giggled at Taylor's confused and embarrased face. "Gabi saw you guys going in" she said. Taylor nodded her head silently, turning into a deep shade of red.

"Um..girls. Thats not the point here" said Ryan.

"Wait. So guys are telling me that Chad was just asking Gabi to help him and not go out with him?" asked Troy. The whole table nodded their head. "So Chad never asked Gabi out?" the gang once again nodded their head. "So the past few days I have been acting like the biggest jerk ever ignoring them for something that never happened?" he got the same respons from them. Jason leaned over to Zeke and whispered "And I thought Chad was the slow one" Zeke chuckled quietly.

"Oh and not to mention you getting us all into this mess thanks to your stupidity." said Taylor. Troy sinked low in his seat ashamed of himself feeling very guilty. _How stupid could I get?! How could I have ever doubted my best friends?_

"You know, its not too late to fix things" said Kelsi soflty, nodding her head to where Chad and Gabriella stood choosing their dessert.

"You guys think they'll forgive me? Heck I dont think they'll even _speak _to me!" said Troy.

"Dude, it doesnt hurt to try" said Ryan with an encouraging smile. The rest of them nodded in agreement and smile. Troy took a deep breath and stood up.

"Your right. It doesnt" he said before heading off to Chad's and Gabi's direction.

**(( With Chad and Gabriella ))**

"Chad could you _please_ just pick one!" pleaded Gabi. They have been standing there for the past 10 minutes waiting for Chad pick a brownie. "I think you already have enough" she stared at his tray in disgust which was filled with two plate of Jell-O, five pieces of chocolate cake, six brownies, and fruit.

"Gabi, please be patient. These stuff need concentration. Plus you can never have enough dessert" Gabriella stared at her bushy-haired friend strangely.

"Whatever" she looked up and saw Troy heading their way.

"Chad" she hissed. "Dont look now, but Troy is heading our way" she whispered. Chad snapped his head up an looked around.

_"Chad! _I said dont look!" Chad turned his attention back to the brownies. Gabriella acted as if she havnt seen Troy. The both looked up when someone cleared their throat and Gabriella found herself staring at those blue eyes she loves so much.

"Hey guys..." he said rubbing the back of his neck, a habbit he grew with when he's nervous.

"Hi" they replied. They stood there awkwardly staring at the ground.

"So..how have you been?" said Troy still staring at the floor.

"Um..I've been better" said Chad.

"Yea, same" said Gabi.

Troy took a deep breath and looked up. "Listen guys, I want to apologize for my behavior the last few days and..."

"Its ok Troy, we understand" said Gabi softly.

"No! Its not ok! What I did was absolutley stupid! I had no right to treat you like that and for something that never happened! I dont even know why I reacted that way" he said. The truth was he _did _know why. He was jealous. But he couldnt admit that to them.

"Dude, its no big deal. We forgive you" said Chad smiling. Gabriella nodded her head smiling as well.

"Thanks man" he gave Chad a manly hug and Gabriella a friendly one, both wishing it to be more.

"Troy, man, can I ask you something?" said Chad.

"Um..yea sure" said Troy nervously. Gabriella looked at Chad confused.

"Should I get the chocolate brownies or the caramel?" he said.

"CHAD!" exclaimed Gabriella, rolling her eyes. Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"What? I cant decide!" he said dumbly **(is that even a word?)**

"How about..."

"Both!" Troy and Chad said simultaneously.

Gabriella shook her head. "We'll guys I'll go pay for my lunch since _Chad_ here wouldnt let me pay before" she started to walk away but got stopped by Troy.

"Ill pay. Its the least I can do" Gabi smiled up at him and shool her head. "No, Troy its ok. You dont have to"

"But I want to" she knew she wouldnt win this arguement. She sighed and nodded her head.

"So um..how have you been?" asked Troy.

"Troy, you already asked that" Gabriella giggled. Troy just grinned at her. _God how I love that giggle!_

Once he payed for her lunch they headed back to see the whole table laughing at something stupid Chad did.

"What are you guys laughing at?" asked Gabi, as she and Troy took their seats at the table and the whole gang looked at them smirking, knowing everything is ok now.

"You guys dont want to know" said Kelsi giggling. Troy and Gabi shrugged and ate their lunch, laughing and talking like old times.

**(( After school Gabi P.O.V ))**

I was standing at my locker after school getting ready to go home. I was really happy to have finally made up with Troy. The dance is in two nights and I still havent got a date. I had some offers but I politley rejected them.

"Hey" said Troy, leaning on the locker door next to mine. I looked over at him and grinned.

"Hi" we got back to our daily routine where Troy would take me home. Boy am I glad about that!

"Um..Gabi..I wanted to ask you something, but..I dont know its just..." _Aww he's so cute when he rambles!_

"Troy what is it? Just spill it out" I said, giggling at his nervousness.

"OK. Well..um..would you..like to..uh..go to the dance with me?" he asked hopefully. I froze in shock. _Did he just ask what I think he asked? No it cant be. Did Troy Bolton finally ask ME to the dance! Oh my god!_ I then realised that I havnt said anything.

"You know what. I'm sorry I didnt mean to put you on the spot. I'm sure you already have a date. Just forgot about it and..." there he goes again.

"I'd love to." I said, facing him with a wide smile on my face. Troy looked surprised for a second but soon his face broke into a grin. I shut my locker closed and we headed out to the parking lot. We both had goofy smile on our faces. We got in the car and Troy backed out of the parking lot and into the highway.

"Hey Troy?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"What about the girl you talked about the other day?" I was still curious about her. Troy looked at me briefly before returning his gaze on the road.

"She's sitting right next to me" I was shocked by he response.

"Me?" I said surprised. He smild at me and nodded. I blushed and looked out the window. _Oh wow! He actually likes me!_

"What about you? What happened to that guy?" I turned my head to look at him and smiled. "He's sitting right next to me too." He smiled and grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers together. I blushed at his actions and looked at our hands. They fit perfectly together.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww!!!!!!! How cute! Dont you think? Well review and tell me what you think! 1 more chapter left and I think its going to be a long one lol. I HAVE ALL OF NEXT WEEK OFF!!! YAAY!!! So I'll be able to update sooner. I have a few ideas to write a new story but I'm still brainstorming lol. Anyway please review!**

**Zanessahugefan**


	12. Preparations

**A/N: Hey ppl! This chapter was way too long cuz i also wanted to add the preparations. So I decided to seperate it into two parts. I know i said this will be the last chapter but it was just too long. **

**Declaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

**(( Gabi P.O.V))**

After Troy dropped me off I headed inside my empty house, anxious to call the girls and tell them what happened. There was a note laying on the kitchen counter.

_Gabi,_

_I had some errands to do at the office sorry. Wont be here for dinner. I left some money in the drawer._

_Love, Mom._

Being alone at home now didnt bother me much since I got used to it. I took the money and raced upstairs to my room. I was overjoyed and extremely happy that Troy finally asked me out! I _had_ to call the girls and we need to do some shopping! I picked up the cordless phone on my night stand and dialed Taylor's number. She picked up on the third ring.

_**"Hello?"**_

"GUESS WHAT?!" I blurted out. I heard Tay giggle at the other end.

**_"What?"_**

"Troy asked me to the dance!" I shrieked. Taylor squealed so loudly I had to take the phone off my ear for a second.

**_"HE WHAT?! When??? OH FINALLY! Details girl! I need details!"_**

"He came to my locker after school while I was arranging my books and asked me! Oh god Tay. I completely made a fool out of myself!"

**_"What? Why?" _**she giggled.

"I just sat there with my mouth hung open in shock! It was embarrasing and Troy thought I'd reject him or something. Pfft. Yea right, as if _that's_ going to happen" I laughed. I heard Taylor laughing at the other end.

**_"Oh Gabi! We have to get the girls and do some serious shopping"_**

"I know! I have nothing to wear for the dance"

**_" Are you busy at the moment?"_**

"No. I completed all my homeworks during free period and I have no tests. Why do you ask?" Although I think I have a pretty good idea why..

**_"I'll call the girls and we'll pick you up in..say..half an hour. Sound good?"_**

"Sounds perfect! Thanks Tay. See you soon. Bye"

**_"Bye"_**

We hang up and I went over to pick out my clothes and layed them on my bed. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later I got out with a towel wrapped around my body.I pulled on a pair of skinny jeanz and a baby blue shirt with matching flip-flops. I left my hair in its natural curls and applied little make-up. I'm not really the make-up obssessed kind of girl. Just little mascara and cherry lip gloss. I grabbed my jacket and purse and headed downstairs. I heard a car honking outside and rushed out to see Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi sitting in Sharpay's pink 2008 Toyota Camry (how she got that color? No idea..) As soon as I took my place in the backseat beside Kelsi, all three girls squealed.

"I cant believe he _finally_ did it!" shrieked Sharpay. I had to cover my ears from all the squealing and shrieking. I giggled and shook my head.

"I know. But Shar, thats not the point. We have some shopping to do. So lets get going!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**(( Troy P.O.V))**

"Dude! You _finally_ made your move!" exclaimed Chad. Chad, Zeke, Jason and I were at my backyard throwing some hoops.

"Yea man. I never thought you would actually do it" chuckled Zeke. I glared at him. First they were whining and complaining about how I should go and ask her out before another guy would, and now they're _teasing_ me for doing it?

"Gee guys. Thank you for all your _wonderful_ praises" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry man. We just cant believe you did it. But were proud you did" replied Jason. Chad and Zeke nodded their head in agreement.

"Whatever" The truth is I was _beyond_ happy to have finally had the courage to ask Gabi out and that she have said yes. For a moment watching her, I thought I'd be rejected and then we'd have an awkward friendship and...lets just not go there.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

**(( Gabi P.O.V))**

"Augh, my feet are killing me!" I flopped down on the couch next to Taylor. After 2 and half hours of shopping, we _finally_ found our perfect dresses. The girls offered to stay with me at home since mom wont be here which I was grateful for.

"You?! How do you think I'm feeling?" said Sharpay. I glanced down at her feet. She was wearing pink high heels and her feet looked all red and swollen. I giggled and shook my head.

"Shar, your the shopping expert and you knew we would take such a long time. Why did you have to wear high heels?" I asked. She just groaned in response and sat on the other coach with Kelsi.

"Well, girls what's on the agenda for tonight?" asked Taylor.

"How about movies and pizza?" I suggested. The girls shrugged and nodded.

"All right then. I'll order the pizza and you guys could browse on my DVD selection. They're on the shelf over there" I went to the hallway and picked up the house phone. After ordering the pizza, I went back to the living room and saw most of my DVD's sprawled on the floor and the girls standing looking over them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked giggling.

"Well Gabs, you have a huge selection of DVD's so we dumped them on the floor to have a better look" explained Kelsi.

"How about the Notebook?" said Taylor.

"Nah. Too sad. We dont want to ruin our cheerful mood now do we?" I said cheerfully. Sharpay raised her eyebrows at me.

"Cheerful mood? Whats so cheerful about having swollen feet?" I looked down at her feet which were still red and laughed.

"Fine whatever. How about this one?" I picked up a movie from the floor. _Mean Girls_ read the title.

"Ooh. I've always wanted to see that one!" said Kelsi.

"Yea me too!" added Sharpay. I looked over at Taylor who shrugged.

"I've seen it. Its cool. I dont mind"

"Cool. Mean Girls it is" I went over to the DVD player and inserted the movie. I walked back to my place on the couch and pressed play.

About 15 minutes to the movie the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be the pizza. I'm starving!" I got up and hurried to the door. Once I opened it I was greeted with those crystal blue eyes that make my heart flutter.

"Oh, hi Troy, hey guys" I smiled. Chad, Zeke and Jason stood behind Troy who had a bag in his hand.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, stepping in the house with the guys behind him.

"Oh no. We were just waiting for the pizza" I said eyeing the bag in his hand.

"Well, this must be yours then" he handed me the bag with a smile. "The pizza guy was outside so we took it. Its already been paid for"

"Troy you shouldnt have" I said walking into the living room.

"I wanted to, its no big deal."

"Thanks. I'm just glad you guys havn't ate it all up" I teased.

"Oh I made sure that that didnt happen" he said eyeing Chad. Chad raised his hands in defense.

"Hey hey. The smell was overwhelming. What can I say? I'm a hungry man"

"Chad, when were you ever _not_ hungry" said Taylor. I giggled and opened up the boxes before placing them on the coffee table.

"What are you girls watching?" asked Zeke, who took a seat next to Sharpay.

"Mean Girls" replied Kelsi who sat on the floor with Jason. Chad took my seat next to Taylor so I sat on the empty couch and Troy sat next to me.

"Where's Ryan?" asked Kelsi.

"Oh, he said he had a date tonight" said Troy.

"Oh right. His big date with that girl, Dawn. She seems like a nice girl." said Sharpay.

"Dawn? The blonde from the Drama club?" I asked. I met her last week. She really seemed like a sweet girl. Sharpay nodded her head and we continued watching the movie.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I said this will be the last chapter but like i said on the top, it got too long and i wanted to add the preparations. I also need some help from u guys. I really suck at describing clothes and such (embarassing i know lol :$) so i would highly appreciate it if u'd send me desctibtions of formal dresses or links to pictures. Thanks! Oh and check out my new story _East High Love. _Here's the summary:**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez is a single mother who moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico with her 2 yr old son Alex to start a new life. When she works at East High and meets Troy Bolton, will she open up to him and allow herself to fall in love? Or will her past stops her from moving on? Troyella!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Much love,**

**Zanessahugefan xoxo**


	13. The Dance

**AN: Hey!! So sorry for not updating earlier! But I didnt know how to write the ending (is this what you call writer's block? lol) Plus I have been caught up in my new story _East High Strikes Again_..so plz check it out as well :)**

**Declaimer: I own nothing at all...**

* * *

Friday night, 

**(( No One P.O.V))**

It was Friday night, the dance night. Gabriella stood infront of her mirror in her room wearing her dress. It was a simple, yet beautiful knee-lengthed, strapless red dress with a black bow tied at her waist and cute red heels. Her hair was tied up with loose curls falling over the side of her face. Gabriella had light make-up on and wore the diamond necklace with matching earings that Troy got her on her birthday. She heard the doorbell ring downstairs and her mother calling her. She quickly double-checked herself and picked up her purse before heading downstairs. Gabriella felt her heart speed up when she saw him looking more handsome than ever in his black suit and red tie. He had a small box in his hand. Gabriella giggled quietly when she saw his eyes wide open and his mouth a gap open.

"Wow" breathed Troy. "You..you look..beautiful" Gabriella blushed and smiled shyly.

"Thanks. You look handsome as well" Troy grinned at her. Gabriella's mother slipped quietly into the kitchen to let them have more privacy.

"Oh. Um..this is for you" said Troy handing Gabriella the small box. Gabriella lifted the cover and a wide grin spread on her face. It was a beautiful red corsage that matched perfectly with her dress. Troy slipped it into her wrist.

"Oh Troy thank you. It's beautiful. You didnt have to" Troy shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I know. But I wanted to. So, shall we go?" he extemded his arm and Gabriella giggled before linking her arm with his.

"We shall" Just as they were about to head out, Gabriella's mother poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Have fun you two. And Gabi, no later than midnight" Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes Mami."

"Dont worry Ms. Montez. I'll make sure she's back on time" said Troy.

"Thank you Troy. And please, I told you call me Maria. Now have fun you guys" she smiled at them and watched the young soon-to-be couple head out.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

When Troy and Gabriella walked into the beautifully decorated gym, the dance was already on full swing. Teachers stood back supervising. Students were either at the food tables chatting, drinking and eating or dancing on the dance floor. The loud music made it hard for people to speak.

"Do you see anyone from the gang?" yelled Troy.

"Yea, isnt that Zeke and Sharpay?" Gabriella yelled back pointing to where a familiar couple stood near the drinks. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and they both made their way to them. Gabriella looked down at their joined hands and blushed slightly, loving the warmth and softness of his hand on hers.

"Hey guys! Great party huh?" yelled Troy over the music. Zeke and Sharpay turned around and smiled at their friends.

"Yea! Where were you guys anyway?! Your late!" shouted Sharpay, eyeing their hands that were still joined.

"Traffic" replied Troy. Sharpay nodded and offered them drinks which they happily accepted knowing that none of the drinks here are spiked..school's policy.

"By the way, where are the others?" asked Gabriella. Zeke pointed to the other side of the gym where the gang stood. Kelsi and Jason were talking while Ryan and his date, Dawn, were dancing energetically. Chad was stuffing his mouth at the food table and Taylor next to him shouting aparently annoyed that he was paying more attention to the food than her. Gabriella laughed at the odd couple.

"Whats so funny?" asked Troy. Gabriella pointed to Chad and Taylor and he chuckled.

"Yea. Typical Chad" said Troy shaking his head.

"Hey guys, Zeke and I are going to dance. Come on Zeke" said Sharpay dragging a confused Zeke to the dance floor. Troy and Gabriella stood there making small talk enjoying themselves. After a while, a slow song came up. Troy placed his cup down and extended his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked shyly. Gabriella smiled and placed her drink on the table as well.

"Sure" She placed her hand on his hand and walked to the dance floor where couples were flowing slowly to the music. Troy gently placed his hands on her hip as Gabriella wrapped hers around his neck. They gazed into each other's eyes oblivious to the people around them.

"Thank you for comming with me tonight" Troy smiled down at her.

"It's my pleasure. Besides, there isnt any other guy that I would rather be with other than you" Gabriella blushed and looked away, breaking the intense eye contact. She didnt mean to tell so much but once she stared into those gorgeous blue eyes, she couldnt stop herself. Troy grinned and removed one of his hands from her hip and gently cupped her chin, turning her face towards him.

"Well, I'm glad because your the only girl I'd rather be with. Besides this means I could finally do this" Troy leaned down and gently pressed his lips on hers. Gabriella was shocked and stood frozen for a second before melting in his arms and kissing back. She tightened her grip on his neck and pulled his head closer as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him to deepen the kiss. It was so passionate and full of love they both enjoyed every second of it. They pulled back after lack of oxygen and Troy rested his forehead on hers, still swaying to the music. Gabriella blushed but grinned widely at him, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Gabriella Montez, will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" asked Troy hopefully. Gabriella beamed from the inside but decided to tease him first.

"Hmm..I dont know. I'll have to think about it" she teased. Troy chuckled and leaned down again to peck her lips. He pulled away and saw Gabriella beaming up to him, her face shining with happiness.

"Yes, Troy Bolton. I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Gabriella exclaimed before leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. The continued the dance in silence, both overjoyed with the thought of finally being with their soulmate and lover. After the dance ended, the new couple seperated and walked over to where the gang sat nearby. The girls instantly pulled Gabriella to the side, all four girls, including Dawn, squealed with joy after witnessing what have just occured between them.

"Oh my god Gabi!! That was so adorably cute!" squealed Sharpay clapping her manicured hands.

"What happened over there?! You two seemes so oblivious to everything!" said Taylor grinning. Gabriella stared at them with a dreamy look on her face.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" The five girls squealed jumping up and down slightly excited that after a year-and-half of nonstop flirting, they had officially became a couple. The guys looked at them wierdly, embarrased by their girlfriends' actions. Gabriella looked over at Troy and he winked at her. She grinned at him and winked back. They both know that their life has officially became complete and excited to start their beautiful relationship, ready for what life has in store for them and that as long as they had each other, their family and friends, they can get through everything.

* * *

**AN: Awwwww!!! That was cute but I gotta admit that this chapter was so cheesy! lol. But still cute! Well, guys this is the end of Misunderstood Love. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter and have enjoyed the whole story as well. I dont know if i'd be doing a sequel cuz I dnt have any ideas. If you guys do, feel free to tell me. Also, so so sorry for the long wait but like i said, i didnt know how to end it. Im still working on my new story _East High Strikes Again _so plzzz check it out and leave some reviews! Dont forget to review this one as well :D**

**Love,**

**Zanessahugefan xx**


	14. AN: Sequel

**AN: Hey guys! I'v decided to do a sequel :D Its called _Love is Our Secret Weapon. _First chapter is up so check it out and dont forget to review! Oh and keep reviewing this story as well..thanks:D**

**ZanessaHugeFan xx**


End file.
